


闻

by Furrrball



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: 亚瑟慢慢直起身，往实验台上一靠。他腿也长，台沿卡在大腿根上，再往后一寸就能坐上去。“还说我文盲，你们搞科学的，也封建迷信啊。”他微微歪着头，露出一点点牙齿，像狩猎的豹。





	闻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djiange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/gifts).

“啥事儿啊？说吧。”亚瑟一边胡乱给自行车挂锁，一边侧着脸问他。接电话的时候亚瑟在小西门的咖啡厅跟组员过PPT，梅林只听见他嗯了一声，背景里就一片起哄声。他按了电话就直接过来，穿过校园一路蹬到化院，五月的晚风没吹掉脑门上的汗。

“上去再说。”梅林忽然有点儿不好意思。不知道弄完自己这茬，亚瑟是不是还得回去刷夜。

“神神秘秘的。”亚瑟几步跨上台阶，伸手摁电梯，嗤地笑了一声。“就是想我了呗。”

过了十点钟，化学楼里的人基本走光了，电梯就在一层没动。梅林一边按下五楼，一边咬住下唇，琢磨该怎么开口。

亚瑟瞥了他一眼，又问：“树枝搞怎么样了？你那个。”他伸出十指扭来扭去，像在抓鬼。

“树枝状分子，”梅林瞪他，一时忘了紧张，“新型硼氮聚合物，半导体领域的未来，我谢谢你。”他知道自己又不自觉撅了点嘴，就抿了一下嘴唇。“文盲。”

电梯开门，两人绕过超净间，径直进了513。实验室门口贴着一张A4纸，印着两行黑体字：

“大A免入，”

“说的就是你，亚瑟！”

亚瑟伸手关门，顺手就给扯了下来。“又是威尔贴的？幼不幼稚，盖乌斯也不管。让他打扫一个月休息室。”

梅林“呃”了一声，小声说：“不是，最近是不让阿尔法进，组里用的新溶剂有点——”

亚瑟没在听，弯下腰看着他实验台上的东西。“就这个？我看你柱子过完了啊。长完晶体就能测数据了吧？”梅林虽然成天说他是文盲，但一个学金融的对有机实验步骤了如指掌，也确实不容易。

梅林脸忽然一红。亚瑟等不到他回话，扭头瞧了一眼，眼神就暗了一下。

“我，呃，就，单晶长不好。”梅林小声说。

亚瑟还是看着他，一边嘴角微微一挑。

“什么办法都试了！”梅林脸红得发烫，一手在空中乱比划。“真空，加氧，满氮，高湿，低湿，超净间里都长过两回了，就是不整齐。”他头都低到胸口去了，抬眼从睫毛缝里恳求地看着亚瑟。“真的要靠玄学了，好吧。”

亚瑟慢慢直起身，往实验台上一靠。他腿也长，台沿卡在大腿根上，再往后一寸就能坐上去。“还说我文盲，你们搞科学的，也封建迷信啊。”他微微歪着头，露出一点点牙齿，像狩猎的豹。

梅林不看他，手还在空中乱飞。“你又不是第一天知道。不然盖乌斯为啥只在8号18号28号三天投文章？发，要发，爱发。”他听到亚瑟哼笑出声，脸上更热。“真的，亚瑟，有时候只有玄学好使。芙蕾雅的单晶只有听摇滚才长得好。威尔要放去年那场球赛的录像。我的……”

亚瑟往后一仰，半坐在实验台上，后脑勺几乎要靠在通风橱的玻璃上。他半抬着头，眯眼看着梅林，一副要他说完、说清楚的架势。这混蛋。

梅林又咬了一下嘴唇。咬得重了一点，轻嘶了一声。亚瑟的目光滚烫，定在他下唇上。

“我的要靠你的味儿。行不行？我都说了。赶紧的。一点就够。”梅林不敢看他，绷着脸两步凑近，硬着头皮一手按在亚瑟胯间。隔着牛仔裤，半硬的质感让他手心发烫。他的身下也硬了起来，两腿之间微微麻痒，穴口发热。千万别湿，操。

亚瑟的呼吸一紧，眼睛还是眯着，瞳孔早就大了一圈。梅林咬紧了唇，盯着亚瑟的眼睛，双手解了扣子，拉链一扯，右手就挨着肉滑了进去。亚瑟身下滚烫，像发红的生铁裹着丝绒。

梅林一把握住，就听见自己忍不住叹息了一声。上次热潮期一过，基金结题的死线就近在眼前。实验加班加点赶了一个多月，连宿舍都没怎么回，更别说跟亚瑟亲近了。他没急着动，手指又握紧了一点，拇指轻轻蹭过顶头，果然有一滴微凉的东西，被他手指蹭匀抹开。梅林咽了咽口水，一边暗骂自己贪心，一边控制不住穴口收紧，一道温热的湿意从臀间慢慢滑下，痒得如同酷刑。他实在管不住手，又往下蹭了一寸，掌根轻轻按上了底端微胀的结。

亚瑟急喘一声，挺胯顶了一下。他没坐稳，身子一歪，右手急急撑了一把实验台。“叮”的一响，好像有什么被碰翻了。亚瑟扫了一眼，低声骂了一句，在牛仔裤上蹭着手。

梅林咽下一声呻吟，才看到亚瑟的动作，急忙一把抓住他手腕。“沾上了？”

亚瑟心不在焉。“嗯？”又低头看了一眼烧瓶标签。“没产品吧，看着就是纯溶剂，丙酮无所谓。别停。”话尾带着一点急切，毕竟忍了一个多月。

梅林拧着眉，左手还是攥着亚瑟的手腕，右手也抽了出来，握着肩让他站起来。“赶紧洗，组里最近的溶剂不是纯丙酮了。”他看着亚瑟一脸疑惑，就拍了一把他的胳膊。“芙蕾雅试的条件，加了千分之五的阿尔法酚，更好萃。”

亚瑟脸一沉，终于动了起来，两步走到池子旁边洗手。“操，别告诉我——”

梅林给他递肥皂，帮他把袖子挽起来，让他把手腕也搓一搓。“阿尔法激素诱导剂。”

“咱们下次的时间还没到，没事儿吧？”亚瑟边冲边问，一听就知道自己都不信。

“亚瑟。”梅林话音出口，已经哑了三分。“你闻。”

**Author's Note:**

> 违反实验室安全一百条，好孩子不要学。


End file.
